Winx Club - Episode 307
|pe = Layla's Choice |ne = A Disloyal Adversary}} The Company of the Light is the seventh episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Aisha restores her sight with her new Enchantix powers. Stella helps Bloom prepare to attend a ball on Sky's planet. Before she leaves, Miss Faragonda tells Bloom about the Company of Light and reveals a secret she's been hiding. Plot Two natives of Espero welcome a couple to their world. As the couple begin to enjoy their vacation, Valtor and the Trix attack; successfully steal all of Espero's magic spells. The Winx return to Alfea from Andros. Their nearby classmates are shocked and amazed to see Aisha as an Enchantix fairy. Griselda first scolds the girls, but notices that they are all upset. Bloom asks for her help and Aisha opens her eyes allowing Griselda to see that she is blind. Griselda looks away in pity. They head to Faragonda's office which leads to an examination of Aisha's eyes. During this time, Stella and the Pixies rush to their friends outside the door. Faragonda invites Stella in and the latter questions what happened to Aisha. Faragonda gives Stella a quick summary of what happened then proceeds to reveal to Aisha that she can break Valtor's spell, and other equally powerful spells, by using her Fairy Dust. With some guidance from Faragonda, Aisha uses her Fairy Dust for the first time and restores her eyesight. Aisha is overjoyed to be able to see again and share a group hug with her friends, until Griselda delivers their and the Pixies' punishment for leaving campus and lying. The punishment is to reorganize the restricted area of the library. Outside in the school's quad Sky pays Bloom a visit. Sky tells Bloom that Eraklyon is having a Millennium Party and invites her, along with the Winx. He asks if she would be okay with him taking this opportunity to announce to the whole of Eraklyon that she is his girlfriend. Bloom happily accepts the invitation but then remembers that there is Griselda's detention she has to deal with. In the their lair, Valtor is carefully observing Bloom through the water wall. And while the Trix try to converse with him, he is too focused which irritates Icy who then irritably asks him his sudden interest in Bloom. This prompts Darcy to whisper to Stormy wondering if Valtor secretly likes Bloom (which angers Stormy). Valtor firmly corrects them. Reasoning that they need to study Bloom as she is powerful adversary. He also reminds them that they should know very well how much a formidable enemy she is. To rid her, Valtor finds the perfect opportunity at the Millennium Party on Eraklyon. Soon a mysterious barrier is placed around Alfea. Faragonda calls a meeting to explain the reasoning for the barrier. She reveals that Valtor is a dangerous threat, thus a barrier was made to prevent any sort of attack. Because this barrier was placed around the school, no one may enter or leave without authorization from Griselda. After the meeting, the Winx start their detention and are forbidden to use magic to reorganize the library. They all work hard to finish, except Stella. By Tecna's calculations at the rate of their pace they should complete the work by next Tuesday, which means that they will miss Bloom's party that is on Saturday. Hoping to find another faster alternative so that they can attend the party, Stella opens a book with a genie in it. The only problem: it is the wrong book. The monster that resides in the book is let loose but the Winx defeat it rather quickly and continue their work that just multiplied thanks to the monster. In her palace, Diaspro is notably upset and angry. When her maid asks if she will be heading out tonight because Eraklyon is celebrating. Diaspro despairingly replies that there is nothing to celebrate. She then takes out her anger on the dress display by knocking it over, not wanting to see it. The maid then reminds her that Eraklyon's Millennium Party is mandatory even though Diaspro despises the idea of attending, still extremely bitter and angry that Sky loves Bloom and he will be bringing her. Diaspro forces her maid out of her room wanting to be alone. Valtor arrives through Diaspro's mirror, asking Diaspro if she wanted to get rid of Bloom, and presents her with a love potion. In Alfea's library, the Winx continue reorganizing when Flora asks Bloom about the party. Understandably, Bloom is worried about the party, afraid that she would make a fool of herself since she does not know how to act like a "royal". Aisha and Stella, already being princesses, and Tune, the Pixie of Etiquette, helps Bloom learn how to become a perfect princess. Bloom becomes successful, her worries squared away. However, the princess training took up most of their time and so they speed through the reorganizing so that they could all attend the party. With all the books organized and cleaned, Faragonda and Griselda grants permission to the Winx to go to Eraklyon. As they all leave, Faragonda pulls Bloom aside to tell her another piece of Bloom's history - specifically the Company of Light and the connection between her birth parents and Valtor. Faragonda informs her that a small spark of the Dragon's Flame was mixed in with the Darkness. The Ancestral Witches found this spark and shaped it into Valtor. They then sent him to conquer all the magical dimensions when he matured. Bloom wonders how Faragonda's knows of Valtor's history. Faragonda then tells her that she, Griffin and Saladin were a part of the Company of Light. Faragonda then continues - when the Ancestral Witches destroyed Domino, Bloom's parents believed Bloom was also dead and so they came after Valtor. Using all of their power, they sent Valtor into the Omega Dimension to be imprisoned. As Valtor is the last person to see Marion and Oritel, Bloom sees that confronting Valtor may provide clues to her parents' whereabouts. Faragonda warns her that if Valtor finds out who Bloom is, he will enact his revenge. Major Events *The Winx get caught for their crime of ditching school. *The Winx learn that Enchantix's Fairy Dust can break any dark spell, no matter how powerful. *Aisha uses her fairy dust to undo the spell Valtor put on her eyes and regains her eyesight. *Bloom is invited to Sky's Milliennium Party. *Valtor and the Trix attack Espero. *Alfea gets a protective barrier. *Diaspro forms an alliance with Valtor. *Bloom learns more about her birth parents. *Bloom learns that Faragonda, along with Saladin and Griffin, were part of the Company of Light along with Queen Marion and King Oritel. Debuts *Company of Light (as presented through Faragonda's story) Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Riven **Brandon **Timmy *Alfea Students **Ahisa **Alice **Alice **Clarice **Emma **Venus **Jade **Karina **Lolina **Marzia **Cornelia **Silicya **Miky **Kimmy **Lavigne *Alfea Staff **Faragonda **Griselda **Barbatea **Wizgiz **Avalon **Palladium *Enemies **Valtor **Diaspro **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Pixies **Lockette **Amore **Chatta **Tune **Digit **Piff Spells Used *Digital Barrier - Used by Musa and Tecna to prevent the books from falling. *Vines - Used by Flora to wrap up the monster. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *Like a Princess *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Like a Princess *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *Aisha uses her Fairy Dust but her Fairy Dust bottle and Fairy Dust sequences were not shown until "A Trap for Fairies". Mistakes *In one scene, Faragonda's lips are missing. *While transforming, Musa's hair is short instead of long. WCEp307Mistake(1).png Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes